1992 (production)
Events January * 3 January – Judith Anderson dies. * 6 January – airs. * 6 January – 14 January – Seven days of filming on . * 15 January – 23 January – Seven days of filming on . * 17 January – Dick Dial dies. * 20 January – UK VHS releases: TAS volumes 3 and 4, TNG volumes 34, 35 and 36. * 23 January – Ian Wolfe dies. Second unit and insert shots for are filmed. A Trading cards photo shoot for the production staff of took place. * 24 January – 31 January – Six days of filming on including one day on location at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant. * 27 January – airs. February * 3 February – airs. Seventh and final day of filming on . * 4 February – Second unit and insert shots are filmed for . * 4 February – 13 February – Eights days of filming on . * 10 February – airs. * 13 February – filmed their daily program on the set of . * 14 February – ** Angelique Pettyjohn dies. ** is released in the UK. ** UK VHS releases: Feature-length rental edition of "Unification". ** Second unit and inserts are filmed for , , and . * 14 February – 25 February – Seven days of filming on . * 17 February – ** airs. **UK VHS releases: TAS volumes 5, 6 and 7 (end), TNG volumes 37, 38 and 39 (end season 3, start season 4), and Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set. * 21 February – Second unit and insert shots are filmed for , , and . * 24 February – airs. * 26 February – 28 February – Three days of filming on . March * 2 March – airs. * 2 March – 5 March – Four days of filming on . * 6 March – Second unit inserts filming for , , and . * 6 March – 16 March – Seven days of filming on . * 9 March – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 40, 41 and 42. * 16 March – airs. * 23 March – airs. * 30 March – airs. * Pocket TOS #58: Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. April * 6 April – ** Isaac Asimov dies. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 43, 44 and 45. * 20 April – airs. * 23 April – Michael Wagner dies. * 24 April – Jack Quaid is born. * 27 April – airs. * Pocket TOS by Margaret Wander Bonanno is published by Pocket Books. May * 4 May – airs. * 6 May – airs on the BBC. This episode marks the end of the corporation's rights to air the series in first-run. * 8 May – Richard Derr dies. * 11 May – ** airs. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 46 and 47. * 18 May – airs. * Pocket TOS #59: The Disinherited by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. * A model of Deep Space 9's Operations center is constructed by Herman Zimmerman. June * 1 June – airs. * 8 June – ** Ira Steven Behr starts work on . (The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion, p. 7) ** UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 48, 49, and 50 (end season 4). * 15 June – ** airs, ending TNG Season 5. ** Chuck Menville dies. * 26 June – Phil Rubenstein dies. * 28 June – Joan Marshall dies. July * 1 July – Colby Paul is born. * 5 July – Georgia Brown dies. * 26 July – Arch Dalzell dies. * Pocket TOS #60: ''Ice Trap by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. August * 7 August – John Anderson dies. * 13 August – Al Wyatt dies. * 18 August – Principal photography on begins, with the first live action scenes on filmed on Paramount Stage 4. September * 7 September – TNG volume 51. * 12 September – Ed Peck dies. * 21 September – enters its sixth season with the episode . * 24 September – Sci-Fi Channel launched * 25 September – Filming is completed on . * 28 September – airs. * Pocket TOS #61: by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. October * 5 October – airs. UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 52, 53 and 54. * 9 October – Final draft script for is submitted. * 12 October – airs. John Hancock dies. * 15 October – Final draft script for is submitted. * 19 October – airs. * 22 October – The ashes of Gene Roddenberry were sent into space aboard the space shuttle Columbia during its start from the Kennedy Space Center. * 26 October – airs. November * 2 November – airs. * 7 November – Mary Chieffo is born. * 9 November – airs. * 12 November – David Oliver dies. * 16 November – ** airs. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 55 and 56. * 23 November – The Star Trek Log One, Log Two, Log Three omnibus by Alan Dean Foster is published in the USA. * 26 November – Eli Behar dies. * Pocket TOS Best Destiny by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books * Pocket TOS #62: Death Count by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. December * 10 December – Melissa Roxburgh is born. * 14 December – airs. * 15 December – William Ware Theiss dies. * 20 December – Peter Brocco dies. * 21 December – airs. * 23 December – Spencer Daniels is born. Unknown * Playmates Toys releases a highly-successful first wave of action figures, roleplaying items, and ships based on . cs:1992 (produkce) fr:1992 productions it:Produzioni del 1992 nl:1992 producties pt:Produções de 1992